


An Assuagement

by ofiutt



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Friendship, Loving Marriage, good ol’ big brother Sokka, mentioned Yue & Katara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofiutt/pseuds/ofiutt
Summary: Sokka checks up on Hahn at the night of his sister's wedding.
Relationships: Katara/Yue (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	An Assuagement

**Author's Note:**

> Partially inspired by this [character study](https://archiveofourown.org/works/799438) of Yue

The carved morsel of indicolite felt heavier in his palms than the last time he clasped it, yet every time he attempted to reminisce chiseling such a vital facet of his tribe his mind had robbed him of it; replacing the forgone memories with neoteric ones. The wreathe of embossed waves and the preparation of various meridional dishes were recently performed by Katara to impress her prospective in-laws, although he’d _stoutly_ dissent that her most effective source of acclamation was the trinket of betrothal she had given his ex-fiancéeーmainly because he had taught her how to carve one.

Hahn sighed and tucked the rayon of his once-bequeathed necklace under the sash of his apparel, letting the tourmaline stone dangle from his hip when he seated himself upon the marble stairway.

“Why not just, y’know, yank the pendant out and attach it to your bangle?” The soldier didn’t even turn to behold the owner of such a detectable voice and instead slumped further over his bent knees, hands clasped out in front of him. “‘Sup, Sokka.”

The immediate beam that pervaded the other teen’s face was practically audible through his timbre. “You actually pronounced it right!” Hahn ignored the admission and ran his fingers through the pitch-black tresses on his face. “I’m not _pulling off_ my leman’s pendant even if we’re not together anymore. That’s just straight up disrespectful.”

“Why not? Katara did it.” The older teen heeded Sokka reclining against the stairs into a slouch beside him. “Well, instead of a girlfriend, it was from our mother. And even then it belonged to our Gran Gran, who was supposed to get hitched with Master Pakku when she still lived in the Northern Water Tribe.”

“ _Katara_ doesn’t live in the Northern Water Tribe.” Sokka pursed his lips and averted his gaze elsewhere. “She will be.” The asseveration seemed to finally evoke Hahn in granting the younger teen his attention, bestowing him with a countenance he couldn’t quite discern. “You think you’re gonna be fine without their sister constantly looking over your shoulder, but let me tell you something: you _won’t_.”

Hahn shifted his weight so that his upper body aligned with where his head was facing, a forearm resting upon one of the lofty treads. “Do you know how many nights I spent during the war, wishing I could get injured somehow so that I might one day wake up in a healing hut just to see my baby sister again?”

He emitted a scoff in affrontation and shook his head. “You don’t understand how it’s been like for my comrades and I, having to accept our lives being wasted for a battle that never seemed to end. I almost cried _tears_ of _joy_ when Chief Arnook announced my engagement to his daughter because that finally meant that I wouldn’t have to be on the frontline for a bit; and I know that sounds _selfish_ but wouldn’t you do that too? Just to have a little hope, even if it meant decreasing our chances of winning a war?”

The soldier turned back around, daubing his face with embittered palms before clutching the slopes of the tread on which he sat. “But then some… some _broad_ comes in and sweeps Yue off her feet, all because she what? Screamed at Master Pakku for a bit and happened to know the Avatar?” He breathed in deep and exhaled ponderously, releasing a puff of saturation into the cool air. “I gave all I could offerーmy life, fidelity, my _freedom_... but I guess that wasn’t enough.”

The moment of quietude that followed his ceased vociferation was an instant he didn’t dare interrupt further, yet his fear that a third party might do it for him had crept in like a sidle pest. “I don’t?” Sokka suddenly riposted; quietly, not quite calmly. “ _I_ don’t understand that?”

Hahn didn’t turn to face him, feeling as though his frame was entirely riveted. Even the respiring intonation of his chest paused for a moment before resuming again. "OK," he uttered lowly, after what felt like an hour; then emitted a sound not too unlike a laugh. "...Yeah. Maybe."

The younger teen rose to his feet and stretched with both palms abutted to the arch of his back. “Well I’m going back to the party. Can’t leave my sis’ hanging as her Best Man.” He started to trot up the stairway before abruptly stopping. “Oh, and…” The precipitous remark evoked Hahn to look behind him, just a glance thrown over his shoulder. “That’s a pretty necklace. I always thought it suited Yue better than Katara’s,” Sokka opined before twisting his face away. “Don’t tell her I said that.”

“I won’t,” Hahn assured him, emphasizing the solace with a pat on his hip and a faint smile. “Thanks.”


End file.
